


Love Is Riddikulus

by TheLovelyDanish



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crossover, F/F, Fluff, Gryffindor Ayase Eli, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Humor, Magic, Romance, Slytherin Toujou Nozomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyDanish/pseuds/TheLovelyDanish
Summary: Eli is scared to perform the Riddikulus charm in class so Nozomi decides to help her with her fear. Hogwarts AU





	Love Is Riddikulus

**Author's Note:**

> As always, a HUGE shoutout to my amazing friend and beta KarryMaster!!

 “Riddikulus!” There was a small flash and suddenly the large snake in the front of the room turned into a large jack in the box toy. The professor smiled proudly at her student and pointed to a small Slytherin girl with black pigtails as the other girl took her seat again.

“Miss Yazawa, you’re up next.” The professor said softly. Nico stood in front of the boggart and pulled her wand out of her robes. The Jack In The Box suddenly changed to an image of a newspaper with the headline ‘Nico Yazawa, the idol, a failure’. The fifth year paled at the sight and shut her eyes as she shot her wand in front of her.

“Riddikulus,” She called loudly, the newspaper suddenly taking the form of an airplane and flying wildly around the room, causing the other students to laugh brightly. The professor took the distraction and briefly looked up at the clock.

“Well class, it seems like that’s all we have time for today, we’ll continue this review next class. Remember to study, because this will be on your O.W.L.s,” She said loudly. The class groaned but started to collect their items and leave the room.

“What was that about Nicocchi?” Nozomi looked over at her best friend with a sly grin as she spoke.  “Do you really wanna be an idol?”

“No way!” She lied quickly. “I just don’t like failing at things, I didn’t see you go up there yet, what’s your biggest fear?” She asked angrily.

“That’s for me to know and you to find out next class,” Nozomi winked playfully. Nico huffed and walked briskly out of the room as Nozomi continued to pack up her belongings.

“Hey Nozomi, do you have anything after this?” A tall blonde girl in Gryffindor robes asked shyly. Nozomi looked up at Eli and shook her head with a grin.

“Nope, nothing. Why do you ask?” The purple haired girl asked curiously.

“Well I was wondering if you could help me practice the spell for our next class. We never learned this spell at Koldovstoretz and I don’t want people to laugh at me if I can’t do it,” Eli explained awkwardly. The blonde girl had transferred earlier that year from Russia, and because of the different curriculums there were many things she was suddenly having to learn on the spot. Normally she would never ask another student for help, but she and Nozomi had become close friends and she trusted the girl enough to ask her. She especially wanted her help with this spell because it meant Eli would have to face her fear, and that terrified her. Having Nozomi there would help her be brave. “Will you help me?”

“Of course, Elichi!” Nozomi beamed, wrapping her arm around her best friends’ shoulders. Besides their different houses the two had been able to become friends, even with Nozomi being in Slytherin and Eli in Gryffindor. In her previous school, house rivalries weren’t really a thing, so Eli didn’t really pay any mind to the ones at Hogwarts. The issues between the four houses always bothered Nozomi immensely since all her friends, except Nico, were in different houses then her, but she never let the old rivalries stop her. “I know the perfect place to go!”

Nozomi lead Eli out of the classroom and lead her through the halls. They fell into a comfortable silence as they walked calmly through the busy halls until they reached a doorway that Eli didn’t recognize. Nozomi knocked on the door loudly before opening it.

“Hello Professor Kettleburn,” Nozomi greeted. Eli looked around the tiny office, noticing the clutter of books and animal food littering the various shelves and tables around the room. Behind a desk was an older man, he had salt and pepper hair that was slowly receding and was wearing deep purple robes. Eli was slightly surprised to see that the professor had no right arm or left ear, and the way his left leg creaked as he stood made Eli assume that that limb was missing as well. Eli silently wondered why this teacher did not have Nurse Pomfrey regrow his limbs yet.

“Hello Miss Tojo, how are you this afternoon, studying hard for your O.W.L.s I hope?” The man winked playfully.

“Oh of course! Elichi is making sure I study extra hard, so I get all O’s on my exams.” Nozomi nodded.

“Ah so you must be Miss Ayase then. Tojo never stops talking about you during our Care Of Magical Creatures Class.” The man winked. Eli blushed and nodded, when she glanced at Nozomi she was surprised to find her cheeks were turning pink as well. Eli had not chosen to take Care of Magical Creatures when she transferred so she had never met this professor before.

“Um, yes I am. I transferred here from Russia,” She explained. “It’s a bit difficult because of the different curriculum, but I’m doing fairly well I believe.”

“That’s good to hear Miss Ayase.” He nodded. “So Miss Tojo, what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Well Professor, Elichi here having a bit of trouble with the Ridikkulus charm and I was wondering if that boggart you were complaining about the other day was still here?” Eli looked down nervously, slightly embarrassed that she was having problems with such an easy spell.

“Ah, that is a challenging spell.” Professor Kettleburn nodded, although Eli assumed that he said that to try and make her feel better. “Unfortunately, though, yes.” He motioned over to a chest in the corner of the room with a frown.

“Would it be alright if me and Eli practiced the spell on that boggart professor?” Nozomi put on a bright smile and Eli instantly saw the professor melt.

“Well, Professor McGonagall wouldn’t be happy with letting you stay in my office when I’m not here,” He said slowly. “But how could I say no to my favorite student?” He chuckled. “Just make sure you put him back in there when you’re done so that the DADA professor can get rid of it when she gets a chance.” He grabbed his bag and limped over to the doorway. “I have to head to class now girls, if you break anything just Reparo it please.”

“Of course, professor!” Nozomi beamed. Once he was out of the room Nozomi turned to Eli and clapped her hands excitedly. “You ready Elichi?” Eli looked at the chest nervously, she really wasn’t ready to face her fear but she didn’t want to look like a coward in front of her friend so she just nodded her head.

“Ok then. Remember the spell ok?” Eli nodded silently and Nozomi pointed her wand at the chest. “Alohomora”

A figure in a dark cloak climbed out of the chest and towered over the girls. With a swift wave of his robes all the candles in the room went out and the shuttered slammed closed, enveloping the room in darkness. The figure loomed over the girls and made no attempt to move toward them, but despite the darkness Nozomi could still see well.

“Um, El-?” Nozomi was cut off by two thin arms wrapping tightly around her neck and a head banging against hers suddenly. “Oof.” She groaned when her head collided with Eli’s, but if it hurt Eli as well the blonde didn’t show it.

“Don’t let go!” Eli cried. “Get it away from me.” Nozomi looked between the figure and the blonde clutching her arm, Eli’s eyes were shut tightly, and her hands were going white from holding Nozomi so tightly. The Slytherins eyes widened with realization a moment later and she looked at Eli with surprise.

“Elichi, are you afraid of the dark?” Nozomi wondered. Eli let out a whimper, which Nozomi took as a yes and the purple haired girl chuckled lightly. “Elichi relax, I’m right here. You can do this!” She reassured her.

“Nope, no I can’t. I think I’ll just go fail my DADA O.W.Ls and leave it at that,” Eli announced firmly. At this moment not caring about the O.W.Ls at this moment, she would just sleep in and not go. She would do anything to get out of that room right now.

“And I think I’ll go take a casual walk in the Forbidden Forrest later.” Nozomi laughed. She felt Eli retract her hands from around her neck and replace themselves around Nozomi’s arm.

“I don’t like the dark. I had some really bad experiences with the dark and I don’t like it one bit and now I have to fight it,” Eli whispered, her eyes still shut tightly as tears threatened to fall. “How do you even make the dark funny?” It was a serious question and Nozomi paused for a second but she had comfort her scared friend.

“Elichi, just take a deep breath ok?” Eli did as she was told and felt a soft hand grab her own. The feeling of Nozomi’s soft slender fingers intertwining with her own made Eli relax a tiny bit. A thumb began rubbing along the back of her hand and Eli let out a breath. “Open your eyes now.”

“Ok,” Eli agreed quietly. She slowly opened her eyes. She barely had time to let her eyes adjust to the darkness as she felt Nozomi come close and, without warning, felt soft lips touch her own. Eli instantly shut her eyes again, this time out of contentment instead of fear, and felt Nozomi squeeze her hand. All too quickly, Nozomi pulled away and Eli opened her eyes once more.

“Go ahead and point your wand at the boggart ok?” Eli was still wearing off the shock from the surprise kiss, but she nodded and pointed her wand at the dark figure. “Now say the spell.”

“Riddikulus!” She cast the spell in a soft, yet firm, voice and the dark figure and darkness surrounding them turned into bubbles. Eli’s eyes widened, she was so surprised with herself that she barely registered Nozomi cast a spell, making all the bubbles flew into the chest, which closed with a thud.

“You did it Elichi!” Nozomi beamed and pulled Eli in for a hug. “I’m so proud of you.” She said into the girls ear.

“Um Nozomi,” Eli pulled away from the hug and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. “What was that kiss about?”

“Oh, well you said you had bad experiences in the dark, so I wanted you to have a nice experience for once. So now when you must face the dark, whether it be at night or in boggart form, you can think of that moment and it won’t be as scary.” Eli couldn’t help but find her friend utterly adorable with the way her head was tilted to the side, a big grin on her face, and her hands clasped behind her back. She could see why Professor Kettleburn melted when Nozomi smiled, because she was doing the same right now.

“Thank you Nozomi.” Eli blushed. “Please don’t tell anybody about my fear though please.” Eli didn’t like the playful smirk Nozomi had on her face. She wanted to keep this a secret. Being 15 years old and afraid of the dark in a school full of witches and wizards was not something she wanted getting around.

“Only if you promise we can practice more tonight by the Great Lake,” Nozomi said smiling.

“Are there boggarts by the Great Lake?” Eli wondered not sure what else Nozomi could have meant.

“No, I mean practice that good memory some more.” Nozomi winked,

“N-Nozomi!” Eli’s face turned bright red, causing Nozomi to laugh.

“Come on you Gryffindork, lets go study in the library” Nozomi suggested, leading them out of the Professor Kettleburns office. “By the way, you realize once you face the Boggort in class everyone will know your fear?” Nozomi added as they walked it, the thought suddenly coming to her mind. Eli paused, her eyes going wide, just now realizing that her fear wouldn't remain a secret for very long. “Don’t worry I’ll be there to protect you from any bullies,” Nozomi said kissing Eli cheek real fast before walking quickly up the corridor. Eli stood there for a moment, her cheeks going red. She couldn’t help smile growing on her face though as she ran off to catch up to Nozomi.

Eli didn't have The Sight like Professor Trelawney, but she didn't need it to know that her future was looking pretty bright.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my world go 'round! The more you leave, the faster I'll write more oneshots!~  
> Forever&Always,  
> Kimmie


End file.
